Siempre tú
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: [EN PROCESO] [AU] Tokio era el mismo; yo no era la misma. Vivir por cuatro años en Estados Unidos fue una gran experiencia y crecimiento personal.
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat! no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>SIEMPRE TÚ.<p>

* * *

><p>PRÓLOGO.<p>

Volver al país que alguna vez consideré mi hogar, en donde nací, crecí y en donde viví tantas cosas... Pero no así. Sola. Volvía a Japón sola...

Ya en el aeropuerto, después de terminar todo mis papeles, me dispuse ir a buscar un taxi... No hizo falta, allí estaba Sebastian esperándome y en una limusina. El presidente nunca cambiaría, no sé por qué aún me sigue sorprendiendo.

El viaje por la ciudad fue en un cómodo silencio, no quería escuchar palabras de consuelo, no quería, no las aceptaba... Jamás las aceptaría...

Tokio era el mismo; yo no era la misma. Vivir por cuatro años en Estados Unidos fue una gran experiencia y crecimiento personal.

«Kyoko...»

No podía ser, esa voz en su cabeza, me había perdido completamente en mis recuerdos y en su voz. Como siempre me pasaba. De nuevo no... No podía seguir así...

Necesitaba volver en sí, ese momento llego al llegar a la agencia...

Fuimos directamente a LME, estaba igual a como la recordaba... Que nostalgia, volver a mi hogar.

La puerta de la limusina se abrieron ante mis ojos que involuntariamente se encontraban llenos de lágrimas.

* * *

><p>— Kyoko-chan— Gritó el presidente, lleno de emoción, al verla llegar...<p>

Había muchas preguntas a las cuales no estaba dispuesta a responder, la atención de las personas de LME era abrumadora. No quería la lastima de nadie. Volvía por trabajo y para tratar de olvidar...

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat! no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em>SIEMPRE TÚ.<em>

* * *

><p>Las cosas del corazón uno no puede decidir, en el nadie manda... Es por esto que me duele volver. Sé que mi regreso sólo tiene que ver con el trabajo. En Estados Unidos nuevas puertas se abrieron para mí... Y hoy no solo soy una actriz, puedo estar orgullosa de mis logros y vivir con mis fracasos.<p>

Pude vivir una vida feliz hasta hace algún tiempo atrás, cuando toda esta pesadilla comenzó. Tengo veinticuatro años y estuve casada con un hombre maravilloso. Él murió.

Murió aquí, por su maldita manía de nunca querer usar un doble, por su capricho de querer hacerlo todo él. Por todo esto hoy no lo tengo. Y murió aquí, en Japón. Lo dieron por desaparecido y luego, al no encontrar su cuerpo, al final decidieron darlo por muerto.

Con mi marido he pasado tantas cosas. Como que él no se consideraba lo suficiente para mí. Hasta pensó en "dejarme tranquila" ya que yo, solo era una niña y él, él no era para mí. En un momento, por una maldita mujer, pensé que él me había engañado, cuando nunca, desde que me conoció, nunca miró a otra. Sólo tenía ojos para mi.

No entiendo el capricho del destino al quitarme al hombre que amé, me lo quitó de esta manera tan cruel. Ahora mismo, siento la pena que sienten el resto, sienten pena por mí. Pobre de mí, la estúpida niña que creyó en en "Y vivieron felices para siempre".

No he tenido ganas de hacer nada y aunque el presidente de LME se muestre tan amable conmigo, no puedo sonreír. Mi sonrisa no llega a mis ojos y estos mareos que tengo. Se que debo alimentarme bien.

Ya pasaron tres meses, tres meses desde que él se fue de mi vida. Tenía trabajo en América y por eso no pude acompañarlo en este viaje, este viaje al que él partió sólo y que jamás pensé que no regresaría. Él siempre volvía... Siempre.

* * *

><p>— Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan... Despierta por favor.<p>

— ¿Qué me pasó?

— Te desmayaste, Kyoko-chan...— Dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Nos has asustado mucho... Menos mal que en ese momento entraban al lugar Tsuruga-san y su mánager... No sabia que hacer.

— Cuando los vea nuevamente le podría agradecer por mí. No los conozco.

— Kyoko-chan... Tenemos que hablar...— El presidente se puso de pronto serio.

— Digame...

— Kyoko-chan, ¿Sabías que estas embarazada?

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Skip Beat! no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Siempre tú.<span>_

* * *

><p>Para Kyko le pareció increíble ver al presidente dando pequeños saltitos como una pequeña niña que temía ser reprendida por algo, negó las locas ideas que en su mente se generaban sin su consentimiento y la querían hacer reír pero reír de verdad...<p>

— Entonces presidente, ¿Cuando conoceré a Tsugura-san?

— Muy pronto. También trabajaran juntos así que espero que se lleven bien.

— También lo espero, presidente.

* * *

><p>Yashiro se encontraba desconcertado, Ren lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente, no lo escuchaba, lo ignoraba...<p>

— Ren, el presidente nos llama para hablar con Mogami Kyoko.—Increíblemente, capto inmediatamente su atención.

— Yashiro, ¿Quién es esa mujer?

— ¿No conoces a Mogami-senpai?— El mánager lo miraba sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

— Puede que en algún momento escuche de ella, sinceramente no lo recuerdo... Ya sabes.

— Es una actriz increíble que destacó por su actuación desde su descubrimiento. Luego de trabajar con el presidente se mudo al extranjero en donde contrajo nupcias con su esposo... Lamentablemente, el murió en Japón hace poco. Su marido era un primer actor que destacó no solo en nuestro país, al igual que ella, destacó en el extranjero.

— Parece un cuento de hadas que se vuelve uno de terror...

— Mogami-san vivía un autentico cuento de hadas, hasta aquella tragedia... Dudo que se encuentre mejor, como toda una profesional, el trabajo es trabajo...

— Yashiro, ¿Me habías dicho algo?

—Si, el presidente y Mogami-san te están esperando.—Y con ojos soñadores, Yashiro empezó a hacerse a la idea de lo que venía— ¡No es increíble! trabajaras con Kyoko-chan.

—Si. Increíble...—Dijo algo molesto sin saber por qué.

* * *

><p>Tsuruga Ren era un nuevo actor que salió de la nada por decirlo de algún. Era increíble que un novato tuviera tanta capacidad y fuera tan profesional, sin lugar a dudas, era una gran adquisición para LME, y el presidente Lory se encargaba de echarle más flores, a los ojos de todo el mundo, él era un caballero con brillante armadura y es que aquella sonrisa conquistaba a cualquiera.<p>

Por como hablaba Lory de él, Kyoko empezaba a creer que el hombre con el cual trabajaría no era humano, más bien un ser misterioso de una tierra desconocida, y allí se permitió sonreír ya que se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo una joven-cita soñadora.

—Sabes muy bien que esperaba tenerte de nuevo y que un talento destacado de mi compañía trabaje contigo es un sueño hecho realidad... ¿Dime, cómo te sientes?

— La noticia de mi embarazo me tomó de sorpresa, aun no se si creerlo. La idea de que seré madre nuevamente. Ya quisiera ver a mi pequeño con su nuevo hermanito... Creo que padre y madre se sentirán muy feliz. Tendrán un nuevo nieto. Y en cuanto al trabajo, creo que será un honor trabajar con Tsuruga-san si es todo lo que dices de él...

Alguien llamaba a la puerta y eran dos hombres, el presidente los dejó pasar para dar lugar a las presentaciones...

—Kyoko-chan déjame que te presente a Tsuruga-san y a su mánager Yashiro-san...

La mujer hizo una gran reverencia para ellos en modo de saludo...

—Es bueno poder conocerlos y quiero darles las gracias por haberme ayudado hace un momento, de verdad, gracias.— Hizo nuevamente una reverencia y no se dio cuenta que Tsugura Ren se encontraba mudo... Y sin aliento.

—No fue nada, todo lo hizo Ren... Él se adelanto y no lo vi hasta que usted se encontraba en sus brazos dormida y...

Yashiro seguía contando lo sucedido y Kyoko le prestaba atención al igual que el presidente, de vedad, Tsuruga Ren parecía ser todo un héroe... Y sin saberlo esto era el principio...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CONTINUARÁ.<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen esta historia y por sus opiniones... Nuevamente, gracias.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Skip Beat! no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><em>Si no me amas.<em>

_Si me ignoras._

_Si me desprecias._

_Si no sabes valorar._

_Valorar lo que yo a ti te ofrezco._

_Por favor._

_No intentes volver a empezar._

_Tan solo calla._

_Tan solo ignorarme._

_Tan solo despreciarme._

_Tan solo ódiame._

_Tan solo humilla-me._

_Como lo has hecho hasta ahora._

_Para así poder olvidar._

_Olvidar que te quiero._

_Olvidar porque lloro._

_Olvidar que por ti muero._

_Y así empezar a odiar._

_Odiar para poder olvidar._

_Por qué, sino mi corazón_

_No podrá jamás volver a amar._

* * *

><p><em><span>SIEMPRE TÚ.<span>_

* * *

><p>Por ese preciso instante que Kyoko hablaba con su mánager; él tuvo la misma impresión que en el momento en donde ella cayo desmayada en sus brazos, había una sola palabra para describir a aquella mujer, según el criterio de Tsuruga Ren y esa única palabra era «HERMOSA». Recordó lo frágil que se encontraba, su cara angelical, la tranquilidad de la inconsciencia que le había provocado ese desvanecimiento. Quiso preguntarle cómo se encontraba, si ya se sentía mejor, si se había alimentado después del vuelo antes de ir a LME... Pero no podía, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Sentía que sus cuerdas vocales no reaccionaban y ahora mismo el presidente lo estaba mirando de una forma bastante extraña. No entendía aquella mirada, Lory había dejado de escuchar el relato de Yashiro y no supo en que momento puso su atención en él. Ren recompuso su rostro, oculto su expresión de admiración por aquella mujer...<p>

— Tsuruga-san, es un honor trabajar con alguien como usted—. Extendió la mano en modo de saludo—. ¡Eh! Perdón, las costumbres del extranjero se me han pegado...

Ren no lo dudó y estrecho su mano...

Su primer contacto...

Y la gran descarga de electricidad que sacudió sus cuerpos...

Sólo ellos la pudieron sentir...

— No se preocupe, Mogami-san...— Respondió Ren con una brillante sonrisa... Una brillante y falsa sonrisa, pero sonrisa al fin... Y ella lo notó.

— Kyoko-chan es mejor que te sientes de nuevo, aún estas muy débil para estar mucho tiempo de pie.

— Claro presidente—. Todos los hombres esperaron que ella tomara su lugar para hacerlo ellos también.

— Muchas gracias por haber pensado en Ren-san para que protagonice esta historia, por haber pensado en él—. Dijo Yashiro con una gran sonrisa—. Es el primer primer papel principal que hará.

—El presidente hablo maravillas de él; lamento decirle que no fui yo quien lo eligió. Fue mi colega con quien dirigiré esta película, él tiene todo el crédito; yo solo elegí la historia—. Kyoko mostró una sonrisa amable.

—Bueno... Es tiempo de celebrar—. Dijo el presidente.

Entraron algunos hombres con la bebida fresca para la ocasión. Pero con una gran entrada, algo común en el presidente de LME.

**«Ya se había tardado».** - Fue el pensamiento de todos los presentes.

—Mogami-san...— Dijo Yashiro ofreciendo-le una copa.

— Gracias Yashiro-san pero no bebo...

— No es que no beba, no debe... — Aclaró muy sonriente Lory. Pero no dijo nada más y esto apenó mucho a Kyoko ya que obtuvo inmediatamente la mirada de aquellos hombres...

* * *

><p>La pequeña reunión había terminado y Kyoko se había marchado al hotel en donde se hospedaría durante el tiempo que tuviera que realizar la película.<p>

* * *

><p>Ren estaba muy pensativo, no sabía lo que le pasaba pero aquella mujer lo intrigaba y además era muy hermosa. Quizás su mánager tuviera más respuestas sobre ella, ya que parecía conocerla.<p>

— Yashiro, Dime más de Mogami-san...

— Tiene un hijo de aproximadamente tres años...

— Algo más...

— Se llama Kyon... Es una extraña combinación entre los nombres de sus padres...

— ¿El padre del niño?

— Ah... Él era Hiruzi Kuon, un reconocido actor. ¿No lo conoces?

— No, no lo conozco.

— Fue un gran actor... Es hijo de un famoso actor y de una modelo... El pequeño esta con sus abuelos...

—Yashiro, sabes que no puedo recordar nada y que tengo las paginas de un pasado en blanco, no puedo recordar a nadie, ni siquiera a mí propia familia, tampoco se si tengo una...

— Eso se arreglara de a poco. La terapia va funcionando bastante bien. Ya verás que pronto esto se arreglara. ¿Qué te pareció Mogami-san? ¿No es hermosa?

Ren en ese momento lo ignoro, bastante tenía con no recordar su pasado como para decirle a su mánager que, la mujer que había conocido apenas unas horas antes, le había encantado. Hasta creía haberse enamorado a primera vista... No, nunca lo diría. Tampoco lo aceptaría. Ella era una mujer intocable e inalcanzable para él... Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que ella no era para él... Pero, ¿Por qué dolía?

— Yashiro, ¿Cómo se llama el director con el que va a trabajar Mogami-san?

Yashiro sintió escalofrío al ver aquella aura oscura y no sabía que le sucedía a aquel hombre.

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>*Gracias por leer esta historia. <em>**

**_*Bueno..._**

**_*Ya di más pistas... _**

**_*Kuon es el esposo de Kyoko. Ren no recuerda nada de su pasado, tiene una nueva identidad y Kyoko cree que Kuon esta muerto._**

**_ Merece este capitulo una opinión? _**

**_Hasta pronto._**


End file.
